Brothers, Body Paint And Too Much Butterbeer
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: Fred and George are pulled into a dare by a strange girl... How will it turn out?
1. Prologue

Title: Brothers, Body Paint And Too Much Butterbeer.  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: PG for now. Will indefiantely be R.  
Pairing: Fred/George  
Notes: This. Is. Just. The. Prologue!! So no bitching about how stupid it is.  
Disclaimer: Fred and George aren't mine. But I promise to put them back when I'm done playing with them. ^-^ The strange girl is mine, though.  
  
They were in the joke shop. And it was hot. Very hot. So how could that girl, they thought, be wearing so much black? She appeared extremely pale, and giggled like a schoolgirl every time she came across something that would embarrass somebody a bit, consider it, then leave it. She turned and spotted them, tilting her head and blinking a few times as though trying to convince herself she was having double vision. When done with that, she grinned and approached the twins.  
"You're Fred and George Weasley, are you not?" she asked, her voice slightly high-pitched, though not squeaky. Both twins managed a nod, and her grin widened a little. "Are you up for a dare, boys?" Looking at each other, they grinned together and through some strange twin sixth-sense they knew exactly what the other was going to say.  
"Sure, but..." Fred started.  
"It depends..." George carried on with the sentence.  
"What the..."  
"Dare is." Blinking some more, the girl shook her head.  
"Aren't chicken, are you?"  
"No!" They almost shouted.  
"Good." She handed George a parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Don't open this until you get somewhere private. Instructions are in there."  
"What's in it for us, eh?" Fred frowned at the girl.  
"Hrmm... A hundred thousand galleons enough?"  
"Bloody hell yes!" George chirped, unknowing of what would happen.  
"So... Will you do it?" She grinned, but they were so overwhelmed by how much she was giving them, they didn't notice she meant it in more ways than one.  
They looked at each other, then back at the strange girl.  
"Fine!" said Fred.  
"We'll do it!" George added, as though they'd planned exactly what they were going to say.  
"Good... But be sure you have it back to me in five days... I'll be right here... Goodbye, boys." The girl grinned at them evilly and turned, walking calmly out of the joke shop. Both boys' confident looks faded into looks of utter horror.  
"What have we let ourselves in for?" They asked in unison. 


	2. Is that Butterbeer?

Title: Brothers, Body Paint And Too Much Butterbeer.  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: PG for now. Will indefiantely be R.  
Pairing: Fred/George  
Notes: Okay, after much boredness, I'm writing the first chapter... 5 minutes after I wrote the prologue.  
Disclaimer: Fred and George aren't mine. But I promise to put them back when I'm done playing with them. ^-^ The strange girl is mine, though.  
  
After much discussion, and buying of more joke fireworks, the twins set off home. Muttering in low voices about the parcel the strange girl had given them, and what could be so special about it to earn a hundred thousand galleons. After a while, Fred had to stop George from opening it in front of everyone. ("You'll ruin everything!")  
  
Once they did get home, however, it was a different story. Nobody was in - Ron was off with Harry and Ginny somewhere, and their parents had gone off to visit some muggle place for the day. Giving no thought to Percy, who would obviously be in his room, studying, they ran into their room and shut the door.  
"Okay, so open it!" George chirped, once they were both sitting on the bed belonging to either Ron or George - neither cared which. Fred grinned and ripped off some of the brown paper. There was a box, and a piece of parchment. Reading a bit of the writing, Fred frowned. George began to get impatient. "How 'bout reading it out loud?" he asked. Fred looked up.  
"Kay... Says here we have to drink the stuff in the bottles, one each, and then wait five minutes... Says we'll know what to do then..." Fred frowned once more. As though reading his twin's thoughts, George spoke up.  
"But how exactly are we meant to know?"  
"I don't know!" Fred shook his head and opened the box, not noticing the smaller box in there. He picked up the two relatively large bottles and opened one, handing the other to his brother. George stared curiously as Fred drank almost all of his in one go. "Tastes like butterbeer..." That set George off. He swiftly opened his and drank just as much as Fred had, while Fred was drinking the rest of his.  
"Yea, it does. Wonder what this is supposed to do to us..." Instead of waiting for a reply, George downed the rest of his and got up. "Come on, Fred! If we have to wait five minutes, let's at least bug Percy!" Fred grinned, got up, and they went off. 


End file.
